Te Volveré a Enamorar
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No todo estaba perdido, Toshiro se negaba a que así fuera, él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.


Te Volveré a Enamorar.

Aquello era incómodo.

Más que eso, era sumamente perturbador para ambos.

Toshiro y Karin hace seis meses que se habían divorciado.

Y ella tenía siete meses de embarazo.

Pero eso él lo había descubierto hace tan solo unas… dos horas atrás.

Se habían cruzado por una de esas casualidades de la vida en las calles de la ciudad, y por supuesto que Hitsugaya saltó tal cual aceite hirviendo al ver su estado.

Pasaron una de esas dos horas discutiendo en medio de la transitada avenida, el albino reclamando saber quién era el padre y la morena asegurando que eso no era asunto suyo.

Finalmente un policía tuvo que frenarlos y mandarlos a resolver sus problemas en un sitio más privado y sin gritarse, preferiblemente.

Muy a regañadientes la embarazada aceptó ir a un café con el de ojos extravagantes.

Y ahí se pasaron la siguiente hora en silencio, el hombre solo tomando café y la mujer devorándose una buena cantidad de pastelillos.

La ex Hitsugaya fue la primera en hablar, rompiendo al fin el silencio.

-Sabes que es tuyo…- afirmó en un susurro apenas audible.

El mayor asintió.

-Lo sé.- no sabía porque lo había dudado en primer lugar.

Karin siempre, siempre, repugnó todo lo que tuviera que ver con el romance y los chicos hasta que Toshiro llegó a su vida.

Lo había amado prácticamente desde el primer momento, pero él desde siempre amo a otra.

Y esa otra era la razón por la que ahora no estaban juntos. La razón por la cual todo terminó.

Ahora ella volvía a repugnar el género opuesto.

Solo que sin excepciones esta vez.

-Ya… ya sé el sexo del bebé…- él la miró con una expresión que no supo descifrar, que no había visto antes. –Será una niña.-

Se vio en la obligación de compartir ese dato con el de blancos cabellos.

Al principio quería criar a su hija sola, sin tener nada que ver con se ex esposo, pero a medida que pasaban los meses cambió de opinión, anteponiendo la necesidad de su bebé por un padre a la de ella por proteger su herido corazón.

Yuzu, su gemela, lo llamaba "instinto maternal".

La mirada turquesa se derritió por un momento, pero luego se volvió seria y determinada.

-Probablemente me odies por todo lo que pasó… pero… me imaginó que no me prohibirás verla ¿no?- inquirió casi con miedo.

La pelinegra negó con un suspiró.

-No, Hitsugaya, yo no soy ese tipo de persona.- afirmó ferozmente, más para ella que para él.

El hombre sonrió amargamente.

¿Hitsugaya? ¿Ya no más "Toshiro"?

Ciertamente ella le había dicho cosas peores que llamarlo por su apellido, pero se sintió como el peor de los insultos.

-Karin…- su voz salió estrangulada. –Vuelve conmigo…- rogó con los ojos fuertemente apretados, preparándose para el golpe.

El golpe no tardó en llegar como un puñetazo en su barbilla y parte del labio.

Solo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor mientras un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba de su boca hasta aterrizar en el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Y el amor de tu vida?- preguntó venenosamente.

-Está sentada frente a mí.- otro puñetazo, esta vez en la mejilla. –Maldición…- resistió el impulso de palparse la zona afectada.

Sabía que la gente a su alrededor miraba, pero como no estaban haciendo mucho ruido, no intervenían.

Las personas solo se alteraban cuando había gritos.

-¿Qué pasó con tu zorra?- está vez ya tenía el puño en el aire, lista para golpearlo por si le salía con otro comentario inteligente.

-Ya te dije que no la llames así, y yo ya no la amaba, por algo me casé contigo…-

-Si ya no la amabas…- Karin lo interrumpió claramente conteniéndose para no gritar, su respiración agitada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que él sabía nunca iba a derramar. -¿Entonces por qué la veías a escondidas? ¿Por qué no la apartaste cuando te besó?-

-Ya te conté todo eso, Karin…- se frotó los parpados con cansancio. –Tú decidiste no creerme.- esta vez fue una bofetada.

-¡Yo no soy estúpida, Hitsugaya!- gritó sin contenerse, y ahora todo el mundo miraba. -¡Tanto tiempo enamorado de ella y ella decidió que te correspondía solo unas semanas luego de que nos casamos! ¡Y por supuesto que tú la elegirías a ella!- golpeó la mesa.

-¡Yo te elegí a ti, para siempre, en el momento en que te propuse matrimonio!- poco le importaban los chismosos. -¡Pero ella era mi amiga, cuando me dijo lo que sentía no la pude dejar tirada con sus sentimientos! ¡Y si no te dije nada de nuestros encuentros era porque sabía que reaccionarias exactamente como reaccionaste! ¡Ella estaba al borde del suicidio por el amor de Dios!-

Él solo no había querido que su amiga cometiera una tontería, en su estado de fragilidad mental que le había dejado el encarcelamiento de su marido y descubrir que era un criminal buscado ella se había aferrado a él como su única fuente de cordura.

No podía rechazarla pero tampoco aceptarla.

Tal vez si fue su culpa, tal vez debió decírselo a su propia esposa, y no que lo descubriera siguiéndolo por varios días hasta que finalmente vio cómo su amiga en un arranque de demencia y desesperación lo besó.

Él no había sabido que hacer, no quería que su amiga entrara en depresión si es que la rechazaba, pero de alguna manera tenía que quitársela de encima, porque, loca o no la chica, le estaba siendo infiel a su mujer.

No tuvo que pensar mucho, sin embargo, porque Karin, que había presenciado todo por una rendija en la pared, había ingresado a la casa de su amiga y los había separado para después darle un par de puñetazos a Toshiro junto con las palabras que le supieron como una sentencia de muerte.

"Quiero el divorcio."

No hubo nada que él pudiera decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a separar sus vidas, y en menos de dos semanas ya no eran absolutamente nada, los abogados de la de ojos oscuros trabajaban rápido.

Él solo había firmado esos papeles para que ella accediera a quedarse con la casa, porque si no, se hubiera marchado con su familia.

Y el albino no soportaría vivir en esa casa que habían construido juntos sin ella, y tampoco toleraría que alguien más viviera allí.

Porque aquella casa era el palacio de su reina, aunque no tuviera rey.

-¡Aunque lo que dices fuera verdad eso no cambia que me mentiste!- las recriminaciones de ella lo volvieron al presente. -¡No cambia nada porque yo ya no confió en ti, Toshiro!- las lágrimas en sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse.

Sin embargo, por más que sus afirmaciones aplastaron su corazón, el que lo haya llamado por su nombre encendió el más mínimo rayo de esperanza.

-Entonces haré que vuelvas a confiar en mí, Karin.- le regaló la más leve de las sonrisas. –No importa cuánto tiempo me llevé, o si me lleva la vida entera… Te volveré a enamorar.- aseguró.

Sin más, se levantó de su silla, dejó el dinero para pagar la cuenta y se dirigió a la salida, ignorando los murmullos de la gente.

Karin solo se quedó ahí, mirando los billetes con expresión perdida, mientras trataba de tragar las lágrimas de regreso a sus ojos.

-Debería perdonarlo.- escuchaba los susurros de la gente.

-Se nota que la ama.-

-Ya no hay hombres así…-

-¡Yo lo perdonaría sin dudarlo!-

-Son tan tiernos, algo similar le pasó a mis padres…-

-¡Que dramáticos! Se están ahogando en un vaso de agua.-

-Hacen bonita pareja.-

-¡Los adultos son muy raros! ¡Ojala nunca crezca!-

-Él es muy guapo, y ella se ve hermosa incluso embarazada.-

-Volverán, seguro.-

-Creí que se iban a besar…-

-El amor es una mierda.-

-Espero que puedan resolver todos sus problemas…-

-Creo que él merece una oportunidad.-

Montón de chismosos.

¿Qué derecho tenían a opinar de su vida?

Aunque, y tenía que reconocerlo, estaba de acuerdo en algunas de las cosas que había oído.

Porque definitivamente el amor era una mierda.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Tenganme paciencia con "Huyendo del Destino" POV Toshiro, es largo xD

Saben que es una cosa hermosa?

Entrar a FB, navegar por una pagina de Bleach al azar para ver los memes (xP) ver una imagen hitsuhina (que por cierto eso es horrible) y...

QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS COMENTARIOS SEAN DE GENTE DICIENDO QUE PREFIEREN EL HITSUKARIN! *O*

Eso, eso mi gente, es hermoso! x3

Estamos ganando terreno! ^o^9

Cada horrible imagen de hitsuhina que veo en una pagina de Bleach casi siempre tiene comentarios de gente que prefiere el HitsuKarin! ;w;

Es hermoso! :'D

Solo quería decirlo :P

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este OS c:

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
